In Another Life
by twerri02
Summary: Fitz is back from the war but his father isn't wasting anytime. His father had everything planned for him. However, Big Jerry didn't anticipate on the young college student that would make Fitz question everything.
1. Life With A Title

**"Life With A Title"**

I had only been back for a week but then again, I should know better than to expect anything less from my father. He had probably planned this from the second I left.

After having faced his controlling behaviour for several years, I had grown accustomed to where I stood with my father. However, this time was different because I wasn't the only chess piece.

The new addition was Melody Grant, who now sat on the other side of the booth.

Sure, she was pretty.

Dark brown hair but wound up in a tight professional bun. Porcelain skin, brushed with a pink blush. Her angular features were sharply defined, emphasising her fierceness. She had bright blue eyes that hardened every time she would flicker her gaze towards me. Her lips were thin and coated with a bright red lipstick. The red matched her perfectly manicured nails.

She was dressed immaculately in a simple black dress with a red blazer on top that matched her very high heels.

Yes, she was pretty.

Her regal mannerisms were calculated, even as she graciously picked up her glass of champagne and brought it to her red lips.

When she found I was studying her, she reached over once again but I was quick to draw my hand away. I pretended to be picking at my untouched food while my gaze was now diverted.

With a fatigued sigh, I assumed she would wave the white flag and claim defeat. Sadly, I was wrong as she simply began to trail her leg up my inner thigh.

Releasing a frustrated groan, I looked up to glare at her before moving back and shooting up from my chair. "I uh..."

Melody stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder, which had me within an internal battle of not squirming away. "Are you alright Fitz?" she asked, her bright blue eyes boring into mine with a great fixation.

The woman was fierce, ambitious and so obviously made for a life with a title. Being raised in a white mansion made her crave power and that was why she was here.

Big Jerry sure knew how to pick em'

"Why don't we leave you two lovebirds alone?" he piped up and began to wave the waiter over. All the while, there was a pleaded warning within his glued stare.

No - not this time.

"Actually, a few buddies of mine were going to-"

He cut me off with another glare before masking it with a falsified smile to benefit our guests. "That's all fine and dandy but you can't just leave Mellie alone" he laughed half-heartedly.

"No no, that's alright Jerry. It's been a long day and my wife is probably worrying, right about now" Melody's father and my father's new golfing buddy finally interrupted.

I silently thanked the heavens for his interference.

He had been short with me. Unlike his daughter, he was an observer, a listener although, occasionally he had broke from his conversation with Big Jerry to turn to me and quiz me.

It was soon made obvious that he too played my father's game.

Turning to face the reason behind this, I took her hand in mine. "It was nice meeting you Melody" I forced a smile, only this time it wasn't so difficult as it meant I would leave soon.

"Please, call me Mellie" she purred with a small but disappointed smile.

How could she be okay with this?

How can she so easily agree to being part of this callous game?

"Alright then, Mellie" I complied with another smile.

As our fathers walked away with an obvious intention of giving us some peace, Melo- Mellie even, turned back to me. "Here" she placed the white card into my palm. "We should do this again" she whispered and then read up to place her lips to my ear. "...but without the supervision"

When she moved back, her eyes were gleaming and fired with that determination. It seemed that every time she looked at me, she saw what my father saw - a prize.

I had tried everything to show that I was not here willingly, nor did I want to be but now I was exhausted.

This explained why when she chastely pressed her lips against mine, I jumped back in disbelief.

No - I couldn't do this.

I just can't...

"Goodnight Mellie" I gritted through clenched teeth and left.

**-XxxxxxX-**

I convinced myself that I was doing the right thing.

Hopefully Melody would understand and realise that she deserved better than a blind date pursued by two men.

With another tried sigh, I finally slumped my shoulders and was about to get into the car when my door was slammed shut. "Where are you going?"

I turned around but then fell back to lean on the car. "Like I said, a few of my friends were going-"

As always, he wasn't listening to me as he interjected, "You should've invited Mellie" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I didn't think she would be entirely comfortable in a bar filled with men" I lied, scared at how it had now become so easy to do so.

"Maybe next time" he inquired and withdrew for a moment, collecting his thoughts so I knew better than to excuse himself.

"She's a gem, ain't she?" he spoke again with a smug smile. "Graduated from Harvard University and Yale Law School at the top of her class" he began and I shook my head, wanting - no, needing him to stop. "She's a lawyer now" he laughed lightly but that didn't stop him from shamelessly continuing, "Her father, owns his own multinational company. Her mum-"

"She told me" I snapped but adorned a convincing smile.

His eyes widened with appraisal. "She did?" he wondered and fell silent for a second,before stumbling back slightly. "Well that's good" he murmured to himself with a nod. I could only imagine what he was thinking at that moment. "It's good she told you" he added with a slight sway.

Three glasses of the Minot, six glasses of scotch and finalised with a bourbon.

"A true gem" he murmured lazily and then leaned in to place his hand on my shoulder. His stale breath reeked and I turned away from him as he breathed. "Well goodnight son"

I said nothing.

Simply, watched as he stumbled his way back to the back to his black mercedes. He was about to fall but Dean, his driver managed to catch him on time. Big Jerry leaned up to whisper something in Dean's ear - some girl's name no doubt.

My father, ladies and gentlemen!

If mum was here to see this...

As soon as the car sped out of the parking lot, I felt the nip of the icy cold air. The frosty breeze breathed through my thick layers and gradually becoming unbearable.

I needed a drink.

**-XxxxxxX-**

I found comfort at the sounds of drunkards taking a crack at karaoke, or hearing the clutter of people playing pool or the creaking sound the stool made when I collapsed onto it.

Donell's Karaoke Bar.

Nothing had changed in the past five years and for that, I was grateful.

"What will it be tonight, Fitz?" Donell called out to me before I had a chance to take my seat.

After a second to think it over, I pointed out to the shelf. "Whiskey please" I ordered but when he made a move to prepare my usual, I hastily added, "And you can leave the bottle"

"Well that does not sound healthy" a female voice on my left chimed and I turned to question their interference.

However, this was proven an impossibility as I could only manage an audible gasp.

Long coffee brown locks that was falling down her shoulders in a sleek straighetend style. Her eyes were a dark rich chocolate - soulful and perceptive. Her features were youthful and brightened with the pleasant smile she adorned.

She had a dark olive complexion, with skin so fair and smooth that my fingers itched to reach out to caress her cheek.

She was casually dressed in a dark skinny jeans that hugged her figure and a white and blue baseball t-shirt. Dodger's fan - she was slowly manifesting into the perfect woman.

"Tough night?" she inquired but her full lips captured my attention when forming the words, leaving me with a dark desire.

Beautiful.

"Tough year" I gulped nervously, feeling myself lose sanity as I continued to battle with my primal instinct of taking her and ravishing her body right at this moment.

"Why don't you buy me a drink and tell me about it?" she smirked, her brown eyes gleaming but still enclosing her secrets. She then lifted her empty glass, which was actually a champagne flute.

With her casual attire and the fact that she was in Donell's I would have expected her to have a Heineken but I was left pleasantly surprised.

It also left me wanting to know more.

"Buy you a drink?" I questioned her confidence and self-assured nature but I was actually amused and impressed by it.

"Come on, you would have offered anyway" she retorted with a small smile and jumped onto the stool next to me. "I'm just speeding things along" she whispered and for the first time today, my smile was genuine.

Maybe there was still hope for tonight.

**A/N: Leave a review and let me know what you think. **


	2. I Would Die Smiling

**"I Would Die Smiling"**

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and for favouring and following this story. Really pleased with the wonderful response to this story. Hope you enjoy this way overdue update.**

"Okay then, what drink would you like?" I smiled down at the stunning temptress before me, closely following her every move as she simply fascinated me.

She used one hand to trail her fingers through her sleek black locks. With the other hand, I watched as her nimble fingers wrapped around the glass, lifting it and addressing Donnell. "I will have another glass of red wine" she smiled sweetly at him and I felt a pang of jealousy.

I wanted to make her smile like that, but for me…

Her whole face lit up and her dark, coffee eyes, brightened, gleaming with her happiness.

Holding out my hand for her, I decided to introduce myself. "I'm Fitz" I said, waiting patiently for her to end my silent torture and give me her name.

"Fitz" she repeated, smiling as she formed the name from her lips. Her voice had fallen to a low whisper, husky and softened and I wanted her to say my name again. Maybe I would be lucky enough to have her scream my name. "Nice to meet you" she accepted my hand and finally informed me, "I'm Olivia"

I was left distracted by how warm and right her hand felt when slipped into mine. "Pleasure is all mine" I smiled seductively, hoping that I could remember a thing or two on how flirting went. It was only until this moment that I had actually bothered with a woman and I would be damned if I let her slip through my fingers.

"How was the game?" I asked and tried to be discreet when leaning in close to her. She seemed perplexed by the question so I tried to elaborate, "Are the Dodgers still as good as I remember?"

Recognition lit up and she glanced down at her blue and white top before addressing me. "Better" she appraised and I noticed that she too had inched closer to me. "Did you miss last month's game?"

"I've missed quite a lot" I murmured, feeling defensive and awkward with the approached subject. It was only a matter of time before she learnt that I had been at war. My reluctance wasn't derived from my shame but somehow, I worried over what she would think of it. Would it scare her to think that I had killed people? Would she withdraw from the conversation and make a hasty excuse so she could leave?

"I hope you have a good excuse" she teased with a bright smile.

The image was instantly stored in my memory and I found the courage to answer her. "Serving the U.S. Navy as a pilot" I replied stiffly, hoping that the words wouldn't bring up any unwanted memories. "Good enough excuse?" I asked, trying to use the same teasing tone.

"Better" she repeated but with a small gasp. Her face then fell and I readied myself for her excuse. However, she remained where she was while a calculating expression contorted her features. I waited patiently, knowing that my answer wasn't exactly a mood uplift. "How long were you gone?" she finally asked.

My lips thinned into a taut smile as I lifted the glass to take another sip. After the burn of the alcohol melted to an encouraging warmth, I turned back to her and answered, "Six years, two months and twelve days"

"That is..." she paused, trying to rack her mind for the right word but seemed not to find one. I read her expression for any fear but only found her concern. For me? "And how long have you been back?" she distracted me from my thoughts. I glanced back up to her expressive wide eyes that stared back at me, interest and penetrating.

"Eight days" I murmured, hating to have ruined a perfectly good evening. Hopefully, I would be able to steer the conversation in a different direction and possibly get to know her better.

"It must be...disorienting" she pondered and took a small sip of her wine.

I shrugged indifferently. "After you've gone through something like that, everything pales in comparison"

Olivia continued to try to search me, almost like she was trying to read through me. "Shouldn't you be spending time with your family or your significant other?" she asked with a slight accusing tone.

I smiled at her last words and found hope in whether she was trying to find out if I was single. "Are you tired of me already?" I toyed, placing one hand on the counter as I craned my head towards the beautiful woman before me.

"No, of course not" Olivia cracked a smile and rested her head onto her palm when staring up at me. "I just assumed-" she paused again, ordering her thoughts before continuing. "…well, after six years, two months and twelve days of being away from the people you love, I would have thought that you would want to spend it with them"

I was pleased to know she had been listening and even remembered the time I spent away from home.

"It's...complicated" I revised, not really wanting to talk about the day that I had just had to go through. Right now, the last thing I wanted to do was think about Mellie, her father or mine.

"Aw, come on" Olivia nudged my side with her elbow, "If you're not going to tell a complete stranger, who can you tell?" she challenged warmly.

A stranger…?

"What if I was to ask you for your number?" I inquired but my eyes nervously fell onto the ice cubes in my glass. Part of me was bewildered that the words had even left me but the other more dominant part of me was proud and impatiently waiting for her answer.

From my peripheral vision, I caught her perplexity and her amusement. "Why would you do that?" she arched an eyebrow.

After drawing in a long breath, I looked back to her. "So that you're not a stranger anymore" I quipped and made an attempt at flashing her a charming grin.

"Are you going to ask me for my number?" she challenged, her eyebrow still raised in a perfect arch, somehow achieving the impossible in making her seem more seductive than before.

"Maybe" I shrugged again, feigning nonchalance while hoping that I didn't come off too strong. "If I was to give you my number," I paused, making sure she was listening and sure enough she was. "Will you respond with a noncommittal 'thank you' or with a promising, 'I'll call you?'"

"What's the difference?" she quizzed speculatively.

"From what I remember, 'thank you' means that you will discard my number, the first chance that you get" I sent a pointed accusatory look but this only made her laugh. "If you say, 'I'll call you' then it's a promise that you are most likely to keep" I mused.

Rather than offer assurance, she became coy and peeked up at me from under her thick long eyelashes. "Give me your number and we'll find out" she played along with the same mischievous glint playing within her darkened gaze.

Her presented challenge left me vulnerable and there was a chance this night would only worsen by her rejection. Still, I found it in myself to accept the pen she offered and grab a napkin.

My apprehensive hand finally finished scribbling down the number as I then gently pushed it towards her. "Here's my number" I added, regardless of the fact that it was unnecessary to do so.

She studied it for a moment, silently calculating. All the while, I fidgeted in my seat, growing more and more anxious with the impassive poker-face she now adorned. Her smile had fallen, her eyes were flat and unreadable, giving nothing away.

Suddenly, her vacant eyes lighted and a smile lifted her once parted lips. She locked gazes with me and what I had dreaded left those beautiful pink lips. "Thank you"

I watched, helpless and in sheer horror as she rose from her seat, then calmly and wordlessly stalked out of the bar. My eyes following her until she pushed the door open and simply left.

My outrage and absurd possessiveness had me standing up, ready to chase after her but my eyes caught a flash of white. I looked at the small white crumpled napkin left behind.

When looking down, my eyes squinted to read it before picking it up and scrutinising the black ink. It took a while for me to actually believe that it was real. However, after counting the numbers and programming it to my phone, I was at ease.

How had I not seen her writing it?

As much as I wanted to rack my mind for the answer, my phone buzzed and I looked at the screen, reading the message from the unknown number.

**DON'T KEEP ME WAITING TOO LONG.**

The woman would be the death of me…

…but I didn't care, I would die smiling.

**A/N: Cute self-conscious Fitz? Want more?**

**When I was writing this update, I was so tempted to put Kerry or Tony rather than Olivia and Fitz. Reason was because I had been watching their interview and I think the actors also have great chemistry – so cute together. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update. I'll try not to take too long next time.**


End file.
